


The Man With Twelve Children

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Apocalypse (Movie), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), X-Men: Days Of Future Past (Movie), X-Men: First Class (Movie)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Because I'm English, But I still want the story to be set in America, But first part of flashback is 1995, Cause I'm English, Charles Adopts Everyone, Cute, Family, Flashback, Fluff, Had no ideas for the title, I love writing adoption fics, I've literally written like five, Intermittent explosive disorder (IED), Its half English and half American, M/M, No powers or mutants, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Peter is an only child, Please comment some better ones, School system is weird, Sort of modern fic, Subtle language, The very start is in 2020, adoption au, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Charles Xavier takes in his first two children when he is twenty-seven. Then his third and fourth when he is twenty-eight. Then his fifth when he is thirty. Then his sixth when he is thirty-one. Then his seventh and eighth when he is thirty-three. Then his ninth when he is thirty-five. Then his tenth when he is thirty-nine. Then his eleventh when he his forty. Then his twelfth when he is forty-one.
Relationships: Alex Summers & Charles Xavier, Alex Summers & Scott Summers, Charles Xavier & Angel Salvadore, Charles Xavier & Armando Munoz, Charles Xavier & Everyone, Charles Xavier & Jubilation Lee, Charles Xavier & Sean Cassidy, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy & Charles Xavier, Jean Grey & Charles Xavier, Kurt Wagner & Charles Xavier, Ororo Munroe & Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff & Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique & Kurt Wagner, Scott Summers & Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning ages:  
> Charles - 52
> 
> Middle ages:  
> Charles - 20  
> Raven - 5
> 
> Ending ages:  
> Charles - 27  
> Raven - 12

2020  
"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier, founder of the Xavier Fost And Found system. I am here to talk to you all today about how fostering and adopting a child can really change their lives." A man in a wheelchair smiled proudly to crowds of possible billionaire investors. Sure, he had enough money to keep his business going now, but if he ever really wanted to help people, he needed those larger names, those bigger sums of cash.

"Let me tell you all the story of how I ended up with twelve children - one of them was even my younger sister. It was quite a funny story actually..."

XX~•~•XX

1988  
Picture the perfect family scene, a large wooden table laden with rich delicacies and expensive cutlery. Six chairs surrounding it, four opposite one another, two on either end.

Charles usually sat on the left chair on the right hand side of the table. His father usually sat on the end closest the wall, opposite his mother. However, today they were all stood behind their chairs, Charles's parents looking stiff and awkward and tense, three things never to be associated with Mr and Mrs Xavier.

At exactly six o'clock, Mr Xavier turned to his son. "Charles," he started, staring him dead in the eye. "Your mother and I have been talking, and we miss having a young child around the house. We know you like living out there on your own, making your way through this world as a lawyer, but we've decided to fill that child shaped hole in our hearts." Charles glanced towards his mother who had moved towards her position and was walking towards the door.

"Charles, we'd like you to meet Raven Darkholme. She is your new sister." She said, pulling a small blonde girl into the room. She was thin and looked rather wasted, and the way his mother held onto her sharp shoulders made Charles instantly know that she wasn't the child they were looking for. This five-year-old girl looked more damaged than what his parents could care for, but they didn't have a choice. They'd asked for a little girl and had gotten themselves a little girl. A little girl fifteen years Charles junior.

She glared up at Charles's mother, then her steely stare of blue eyes moved over to Charles, and then to his father. Looks like she trusted the Xavier's about as much as Charles's parents trusted her. Clearly the girl had been through a lot, but all Mr and Mrs Xavier wanted was a child. Raven was not going to fill that child shaped void, and Charles knew that. Raven knew that. It seemed that Mr and Mrs Xavier were just starting to learn that.

"Raven, this is our son Charles. He's just turned twenty." Mr Xavier introduced, an awkward smile on his face, followed by a nervous laugh. "I know who he is, Mr Xavier." Raven scowled at him. "You told me when you met me that you had a son." Mrs Xavier bent down beside the girl, moving her face with a finger under her chin to face her. "Sweetie, please don't call us Mr and Mrs Xavier. We're your family now, which means that you can call us Sharon and Brian."

Raven didn't look convinced, but let Sharon take her to the seat beside Charles. What made the whole situation even odder was that Sharon and Brian decided to not sit in the seats they'd sat in at every meal of Charles's life, instead, they sat opposite Charles and Raven. This was their first proper family meal.

XX~•~•XX

1995  
"Charles, they just don't care! They don't give a bloody shit about me!" Raven screamed, storming around her bedroom. At the age of twelve, she seemed determined to prove that Sharon and Brian hated her.

Charles sighed. It was true that ever since Raven turned up, Sharon and Brian had been more distant. No, she wasn't the perfect daughter, but she didn't deserve to be treated that way, neglected by them, brought up by her twenty-seven-year-old best friend/brother. It just wasn't fair to her, and Charles wanted what was best for her.

"Surely not, Raven. Perhaps they're just busy at the moment." Charles was lying. They both knew he was lying, only to keep the anger at bay, but it wasn't exactly working.

"Of course you don't understand! Every night, you go home to your quiet, comfy little apartment where you can do whatever you want, whenever you want cause you're a bloody adult. And I'm stuck here. I'm stuck here with them!" Raven shouted, tears beginning to build up. Raven hated them, truly hated them, and all Charles wanted to do was take her away from them so that she wouldn't have to feel that kind of pain anymore.

He took her shaking hands into his much larger ones, bringing them up to his chest and placing them right where his heart should be. "As long as my hearts still beating, you're my sister. And I'll protect you and take care of you and make sure you're treated much better than this." Ravens wet eyes met his, all sparkly and glistening yet only with the ghosts of fear. "What are you gonna do about it?" She sniffed one a small, whispery voice. This was not the Raven Charles knew, but then again, he didn't really know her. Sure, most of his spare time was spent with her, but only in recent years had she begun to open up more to him, let him help her. Before, she was closed off and angry, and now she was more his sister than Sharon and Brian were his parents.

"I'll take you with me. I'll speak to Mother and Father, and then you can live with me. Forget the big house, forget the fancy dinners and hours spent alone. You can come back with me. It might be a little boring, I do still have a job and all, but I want you to come with me." And that's how Charles acquired his first child. And sure, Raven was never really considered his child, even if all the adoption paperwork and things were signed over to him, claiming that Charles was now her legal guardian. Raven was still Charles's sister, and the beginning of a whole new life for the young man.

XX~•~•XX


	2. Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Charles - 27  
> Raven - 12  
> Hank - 14

1995  
It was later that same year, the same year that Raven went to live with Charles, the same year that Sharon and Brian disappeared from their lives, the same year where Charles's life ultimately changed for the better, that Raven came home from school one day to say that she just found out that a boy in her form had recently lost his mother. When Raven had told Charles this, the brother was oddly in a state of mind where he couldn't quite understand why Raven was intent upon telling him this, what it meant to her what happened to somebody she didn't even know. Of course, he sympathized for the lad, but he found it hard to feel sorry to a boy he hadn't heard of before this point.

Raven seemed to make quite the point when she told him that she'd been hanging out with the boy since she started at her new school because she didn't know anybody and he had no friends. Apparently he was science nerd, building his own machines and things in the school, the sort of classic, cliche, stereotypical nerd from the movies. His name, as Raven finally said it one evening, was Henry McCoy, though everyone called him Hank. Apparently, despite having no friends whatsoever, other kids will still give you a nice nickname if they feel you deserve it.

"Charles, it's Hank's birthday soon, and his father refuses to celebrate it, says that all the money for silly things like birthday's should be spent on his mum's funeral. Don't suppose he could come round for tea after school on the week? Just something small to wish him a happy birthday?" Raven pleaded suddenly, rushing in from school and bursting into Charles's study without even locking (or closing, for that matter) the front door. Charles looked up from the paperwork he was currently reading, and brought down the reading glasses off his face. Raven seemed to really like this Hank boy, got along with him great. Charles was pleased, she never had any school friends when she lived with Sharon and Brian, just spent every break time and lunchtime hidden away in her school's library. "Raven, of course. I'm so glad you've made such a nice friend here, and I will allow you to have him over for the evening. It would be nice to finally meet this kind lad you keep talking about." Raven bounded over and hugged Charles tightly, positioning herself in his lap, snuggled into his chest. "Thank you." She whispered.

XX~•~•XX

1995

Raven tugged the boys arm as she dragged him towards Charles's apartment. "Don't worry, my brother is great and really nice and won't judge you." Her eyes flitted down to the dark bruises covering his wrists and forearms. He didn't even bother to hide the scars anymore, the hurt, because consequently nobody cared and so why should he? Why should he, Hank McCoy care what people say about him anyway? They don't know him, they're not hid friends. They didn't even try to get to know him. 

"I'm not worried." He lied, letting the younger girl pull him faster towards the apartment complex. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that someone, a pretty girl no less, would notice him and actually become his friend. Sometimes he felt a little pathetic, after some trouble going done with his father especially, that his only friend was two years younger than him and obviously had family issues of her own considering how plain she made it seem when bringing up living with her brother. Still, Raven was his friend, and he intended on keeping it that way. It just sucked that whilst he was off to high school next year whilst she was still in middle school, though Raven had promised him that making friends wasn't something easy for her and he could pretty much count on the fact that she probably won't have made any before she goes up to high school.

Raven lead Hank through the building towards Charles's apartment, unlocking the door once she got there. She then called out into the darkness for her brother to turn on the lights, and once he had, Hank came face-to-face with the tall, handsome man that Raven talked so much about. He had one of those kind faces, the ones you can easily trust (though Hank had learned not to) but Raven clearly thought the world of him and, therefore, Hank did too. Maybe just not so... obsessive. That's what he called love now. Obsessive. Sexual love, parental love, love for a friend, it was all an obsession with a person destined to leave you. He made an exception for Raven though, he just really needed friends and if she crushed his heart like everyone else, well, he'd be gone in four months anyway.

"Hello Hank, I've heard a lot about you. My name is Charles Xavier, Raven's older brother." The man stuck out his hand. Wow, British accent. Hank certainly didn't expect that, though he wasn't exactly as surprised as he thought he should be, Charles just had this general British vibe about him. Hank shook on the mans hand, watching his eyes fall down on the scars and bruises, daring him to say something. When Charles took his hand away, the man clearly decided to say nothing about the badges of pain that blazoned Hank's arm - he didn't care enough - and told the two youthful's that dinner was ready. 

He lead them to a small dinning room filled with rich looking assets, the sort Hank had at home, yet, it seemed more cozy, more homey, more familiar, which generally isn't a term he uses to describes a persons home he's never been to before. Raven pulled Hank to sit beside her, opposite Charles, the whole standing-before-you-eat charade long been left at Sharon and Brian's house. 

Charles disappeared to grab the food and Raven turned to face Hank. "You can talk to him, you know, about your dad hitting you. I haven't said anything, but Charles has a degree in child psychology, and he's really easy to talk to. I wouldn't have left Sharon and Brian's care had I not turned to him, and they neglected me for seven years straight." Hank sighed at Ravens concerned face, he knew she was only trying to help but this was different. "Raven, I'm sorry but in all honesty, I don't think that's a very good idea. First off, he's your brother, you'd find telling him anything easier than I would. Second, I don't know him, like, at all. And third, if my dad found out I told someone about this, even you, it'd get both me and that person in a lot of danger and pain, and I don't want anymore of that." Raven felt tears prickling around her eyes as Hank turned away for her, awaiting the food Charles was going to bring in. "You stay in that house." Her voice cracked, her face turning slightly redder, as it always did when she was either scared or on the verge of tears. In this case it was both. "Raven, where am I to go?!" Hank hissed. "Here! You can stay here, as long as you want just please don't go home! Ever, again, please." Raven sounded desperate, which was odd coming from the young girl. 

"Dinner is served!" Charles exclaimed, suddenly bursting into the room. He placed down two steaming hot plates of a proper turkey dinner, all with vegetables and Yorkshire puddings and everything - a proper British feast. Hank didn't have the heart to tell Charles that the natives tended to eat those Yorkshire puddings with jam, not gravy. Raven didn't seem deterred, she was probably used to British meals. Clearly, Charles could feel the tension, yet still he kept quiet about it like before. When he left the room to get his own plate, Raven whispered to Hank: "He's giving you space. He wants you to come out on your own without egging, and is more than happy enough to intervene you and your father should things get rough, whether you ask him to or not." Hank had a feeling Raven was right... but he wasn't sure he could trust Charles. Raven certainly did, and despite being friends for a couple of months she still didn't fully trust Hank, so clearly she had the same trust issues he did. Besides, he couldn't be all that bad if he voluntarily took his sister into his own care because of the way his own parents were treating her, especially when he was an adult and could just as easily turn a blind eye.

When Charles came back to sit down, Hank had made his decision. It was a risky one, one he might end up regretting, but Raven was scary when she got mad or didn't get her own way he and really, really wanted the pain to stop. He wanted help. So after some lighthearted talking and joking around, getting to know Charles (just to be sure), and having a good birthday laugh, the heavy talk started and Hank told Charles exactly what was going on in his life right now. About his mother dying, about his father taking all the money and spending it on the supposed "funeral" and then the man repeatedly beating him for every little thing he did wrong. Sometimes he wasn't even drunk when he did it. Charles listened, then comforted the boy, and then made a silent decision in his own mind to do something about it when Raven gave Hank his present. Charles decided he was going to get Hank something even bigger and better, something that would last longer. He was Raven's only friend and they didn't deserve to be split apart, and Charles wasn't having him stay in that house, especially after he and Raven had gone to bed after Charles forbade him to leave the premises and then Raven coming and telling him exactly everything Hank had told her, as he obviously wasn't as truthful as he should have been.

Charles was going to get Hank an adoption certificate.


	3. Erik & Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Charles - 28  
> Raven - 13  
> Hank - 15  
> Erik - 29  
> Peter - 4

1996

Hank had settled in divinely. Charles had gotten the boy's father sent to prison and all of the angry man's assets had gone to his son. Hank had wanted to give Charles all the money, he'd gotten him out of a terrible home and had been brought into a new one, but Charles hadn't wanted any of it. In the end, they'd settled for half going to Charles, a quarter to Raven, and a quarter to Hank. The boy hadn't wanted any of his dads money, didn't even need it, so the money for Hank and Raven had gone to a bank account they couldn't open until they were eighteen. Charles had sorted Raven one out as soon as Sharon and Brian had adopted her, as per their wishes, and had sorted one out for Hank once he had come into his care.

The money that Charles had gotten had gone towards a new, much bigger, house. The apartment was starting to get stuffy with an extra person, and all the stuff Hank owned (which happened to be a lot). And so a bigger house, with eight bedrooms, two bathrooms, an en-suite on one of the bedrooms, a large dining room, a smart kitchen, plus a lounge, conservatory, and huge garden, was the happiness that Charles, Hank, and Raven deserved.

It was almost an exact year after the adoption, the new school year started. Raven would be turning thirteen on September 30th, and Hank was now a freshman in high school. Hank's birthday was in three days, as school started on September first (Raven's previous "Hank's birthday is soon" from the year before had literally been a two days notice). Charles dropped Hank and Raven off at their separate schools before putting Hank down for a drivers licence, then at least he could drive himself to school.

"Have a good day, Raven!" Charles called out as Hank moved himself and his stuff to the front seat. Raven waved awkwardly before dashing into the school building. Hank leaned out of the car and waved to her, giving her a goofy smile as she finally got inside the building. As he sat back in the car, Charles began to pull out.

The drive between the two schools was only five minutes, which was good since Hank's started ten minutes later than Raven's. All of a sudden, a kid ran into the road in front of the entrance to the high school car park. "Charles, look out!" Hank shouted, covering his eyes. Charles gasped and swerved to the side as a man came running to get his child out the way. Safely parked far away from the entrance, Charles and Hank jumped out the car to see if the man and his child were ok.

"I've told you time and time again that unless me or one of your siblings are with you, you can't go out into the road!" The man shouted at his child, holding him high up on one of his hips. The little boy looked apologetic, yet a mischievous glint was in his eyes. However, that's not what caused Charles to stop - it was the kids silver hair. H didn't look like other kids, that was for sure, but the silver hair was down to his shoulders and completely silver all over. Charles didn't want to assume that this man was letting his kids dye their hair at such a young age, but otherwise than the kid had something up with him. Still, it was a sight to behold for sure.

"Excuse me, sir? I'm Hank, we're sorry for nearly running over your kid." Charles eyes flickered over to Hank, bringing him from his thoughts (which now consisted of how good those jeans fitted around the mans legs...). The man looked up and locked eyes with Charles, completely ignoring the awkward fifteen-year-old. "It's quite alright, Peter here is just a little bit of a trouble maker. Never really listens. My name is Erik Lehnsherr, my ex-partner is the school nurse here." Charles stuck his hand out for the man to shake, not unlike the way he had when he first met Hank. "I'm Charles Xavier, this is my adopted son Hank. We really are sorry, he just came out of nowhere." Erik chuckled, putting the kid down beside him, letting him anxiously cling to the bottom of his jeans. "Yeah, Peter's fast."

A bunch of screams and squeals erupted behind them, and four girls came stumbling towards them. "We saw Peter run in front of a car!" Exclaimed the oldest, surely not older than twelve. "Are you alright?!" Another girl cried, crouching down towards who was undoubtedly her brother. "Daddy, who are these?" Asked a third, a little shorter than Peter, tugging at Erik's spare leg. The youngest just clutched that same little girls hand. Charles smiled slightly. "All yours?" He asked, nodding his head towards the children. Erik grinned and nodded. "These are my daughters. There's Anya," He pointed to the oldest who was now fawning over Peter with the second girl. "And Nina," The second girl with Peter. "Wanda," He reached down and patted the third girl who'd spoken's head. "And Lorna." The smallest, still clutching Wanda's hand. "Anya's thirteen, Nina's eleven, Peter and Wanda are four, and Lorna is three. We're just sorting out who's staying with who at the moment, I just divorced my wife, you see." Charles nodded apologetically, letting Hank go to class once the bell had wrung. "The girls want to stay with Magda, Peter wants to stay with me. But Wanda wants to stay with Peter but Lorna wants Wanda so its a little difficult." Erik sighed, scooping Lorna into his arms. Charles assumed Magda was his wife. "It's a little tricky, but I'm sure we'll get there."

"How come you divorced your wife?" Charles asked a Peter came running over to him and took his hand, leading the man round in circles. Erik chuckled softly at the sight. "She found out that I had a past sexual attraction to men, still do, but I was with one before her, and she's not particularly fond of that and doesn't exactly want any of the children to get any ideas."

Oh, Charles thought. He likes men.

XX~•~•XX

1996

The eleventh date. It was the eleventh date, sitting at the empty beach with the rough wind whipping around their faces that Charles asked Erik to move in with him. Move in with him and Hank and Raven. Peter could move in too.

Ever since that day in the school car park, Charles had just been infatuated with Erik, and thanks to Hanks great persuasion skills on Magda at school, he was able to get the mans details.

And so, after a couple of meet-ups to play a little chess, as they had both found out it was common ground, Erik asked Charles out on a date. It was quicker than what Charles had in mind, but he took the taller man up on the offer nonetheless. And so, after eleven dates (very sexual dates) Charles had made the move. Besides, it not like Erik nor Peter actually liked the motel they lived in, and Raven and Hank liked Erik. They loved Peter. Found the kid adorable, Raven more than Hank, who Peter sometimes irritated when he came over.

But whether or not Erik said yes, Charles still had Raven and Hank sort out a bedroom for Peter whilst redecorating his own for himself and Erik, so even if they just stayed the night (as it was often Erik and Peter rather than just Erik) they felt a little more at home. That, and Charles was sure that Hank was tired of sharing his room with Peter, who disliked cold, dark, empty rooms and so did not sleep in any of the spares.

Charles was sure that Peter would love to live with them, he already counted Raven and Hank has his older siblings, often telling people in the street they were when they went out walking. Charles had discovered that the reason for Peter's silver hair was that was because he had a Vitamin B12 deficiency, so that was the end of that mystery. Charles really did like Peter, he was such a good kid. He may be annoying, but he was cute when he did it. Charles was glad he liked Erik's son because he really liked Erik, and wanted nothing more than to be with him for the rest of his life. 

Peter liked Charles too, which was a good thing, especially since they no longer needed to live in a shitty motel and could move into the man's giant house. Erik said yes.


	4. Armando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages at beginning:  
> Charles is 28  
> Raven is 13  
> Hank is 15  
> Erik is 29  
> Peter is 4
> 
> Ages at end:  
> Charles is 29  
> Raven is 14  
> Hank is 16  
> Erik is 30  
> Peter is 5  
> Armando is 18

1996

Charles and Erik were the most lovely, compatible, basically already old married couple out there. Raven loved that her big brother finally had someone, though she wasn't too trusting of Erik herself, and Hank backs the hell off because Erik scared him. 

Peter loved Charles. Peter thought that he was fascinating, and listening intently to all the interesting facts he told him, like how everyone's genes show that we all share a male ancestor who is called Y-Chromosomal Adam, and that he lived approximately 208,300 years ago. Peter wouldn't remember that random fact in week, which meant that Charles didn't have to vary too much cause he just retold old ones. Peter would repeat them to people in the street, or as much as he could remember, and simply tell cashiers things like: "Hey, did you know that athletes are more likely to get cavities?" 

Raven and Hank loved Peter. Sure, he was annoying. Sure, he was loud. But he was literally the little brother neither of them had ever had and they absolutely loved him. Loved him dearly, loved them with all their hearts. Peter loved them too, sometimes getting them to read him a story instead of Charles or Erik, helping Raven choose the best party clothes (not that she'd ever really go out in seven-inch red heels with a short green tight-fitting dress), or watching Hank do his homework and ask questions. Peter asked a lot of questions.

One day, Charles walked in on Erik in their bedroom reading through Hank's adoption files.

"Erik, are you alright?" Charles asked gently, sitting beside his lover in the bed and gently wiping a tear from across his face. "How can people be this cruel to children." Erik whispered. Charles sighed. "That's just the human race, my friend. There's nothing we can do about it. We can't stop people from hitting their children, we can just make sure that ours don't suffer in the same way." Erik slammed the files down on the duvet. "But there are more children out there who don't have parents such as we, and we've taken our children for granted. I've just let my wife have custody over all my daughters, I only get to see them about once a month. There are children out there with no parents at all and I simply get to pick and choose when to see mine and just know they're ok?" More tears streamed freely down the older mans cheeks, his blue eyes meeting Charles's own. "Well, what do you suggest we do, my dear?" Charles asked. Charles knew what he wanted to do, wanted to bring it up with Erik for a while now because he'd always wanted a big family and now he had someone to share it with. "I want to help children... I want some more of my own." He looked at Charles nervously. "Would you be ok with that? Do you think that Hank, Raven, and Peter would be ok with that?" Charles shrugged. "Why not ask them?"

XX~•~•XX

1997

Since Charles had already gone through the adoption process twice, it didn't take too long. Sure, the family waited till after Christmas, even though they'd decided upon it in November, and then waited till after New Years... But now they were ready. 

Pulling open a laptop, Charles began to search through child photo listings across the internet. Erik sat beside him, Peter in his lap, whilst Raven and Hank were peering over the tops of the two men's shoulders. Charles clicked on a website and looked at the boxes he had to fill in. 

"Gender: all, female, male." Charles looked around at his family. "What are we thinking guys?" Raven rolled her eyes teasingly. "All, obviously." And clicked on the button for her brother. "Age range?" Charles asked. "I still want to be younger." Peter pouted, hugging Erik's arm. "Are you sure, Peter? Cause once we submit this we aren't doing it again. Don't you want to be a big brother?" Charles asked. "I am a big brother, just not in this house. I like being the little brother in this house." Peter answer, peering at the laptop screen. Raven cooed at Peter and Charles sent the 'age range from' to six and left the 'age range to' as twenty-one. "Lower it down to eighteen!" Hank exclaimed. "Else there's no point in having a kid whose practically an adult." Raven elbowed him in the ribs. "That's horrible to all the ones above eighteen!" She said. "If Hank feels uncomfortable..." Charles trailed off. He'd been thinking the same thing himself, and switched the twenty-one to eighteen. 

Charles handed the laptop to Erik. It was his turn. "Legally at risk: all, yes, no." Erik read. "Just leave that at all." Raven answered. "Siblings: all, yes, no." Erik read the next line. "All!" Peter squealed. "Pet allergies: all, yes, no." "All." Charles grinned. "Physical, Educational, Mental, Development: none, mike, moderate, severe." Erik read. "Put moderate for them all." Hank answered. 

After pressing the search bar, eight pages worth of results came up. The first was a seven-year-old girl named Ella, who had one sibling listed. As Erik clicked on her, the sibling was a boy named Olly. "No! He's three!" Peter pointed out, so onto the next child they went. 

It was a boy named Jarod, sixteen-years-old and no siblings. The next was a boy named Brandyn, seventeen-years-old, no siblings listed. Katie, eighteen, female, no siblings listed. Alford, eighteen, male, no siblings listed. Adriana, sixteen, female, four siblings listed. Quinlin, ten, male, two siblings listed. Lolita, twelve, female, three siblings listed. Armando, eighteen, male, no siblings listed.

"Him!" Peter pointed eagerly to a dark-skinned boy on the screen: Armando, eighteen, male, no siblings listed. "He looks nice enough." Raven commented. "He's a little older than what we had in mind, but we can take a look." Charles smiled. 

"Born in 1979, Armando is a friendly eighteen-year-old boy. He is in twelfth grade and has a part-time job of being a taxi driver. In his spare time, he enjoys watching and playing sports, specifically basketball and lacrosse. Upon meeting Armando, he readily opens up to you and has no problem striking up a meaningful conversation. He is a lovable and caring boy." Erik read out loud. "He sounds nice." Hank stated. "Yay, sports!" Peter cheered. 

And with a group agreement, they called the agency.

XX~•~•XX

1997

“Armando, welcome to your new home.”


End file.
